A known type of container for the pneumatic transport of loads through tubes is provided at each end with a disk which is either rigid or movable against the body of the container and which supports driving rollers radially mounted on it.
This container has the drawback that, in spite of the large number of rollers it is provided with, at least three at each end, its weight is supported only by one or, at the most, by two rollers at each end. Thus, the carrying capacity of the container is limited by the allowable value of the pressure created at the contact between the rollers and the wall of transport tube.
In another known system for the transport of loads within tubes, the lifting of the rollers off the support rail in curves is limited by the addition to the usual rail of another rail placed above the rollers, thus creating a load torque when the containers ride on a curve.
This system has the drawback in that it does not ensure an even distribution of the carried load on the rollers, this being the cause of premature wear of the rollers and rail track.